The Witch of Jamestown
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny and his friends go on a school field trip to Jamestown, which is known for witch infestation. When Danny accidently bring witches from their graves, he must have the help of Danielle Fenton to save Jamestown.
1. Prologue: Three Hundred Years

**This is a story that has been such an interest. I used this idea for a story in some of my deviant art fan fictions before I decided not to post anymore fan fictions. I think this will be a more excellent story if I just did it this way. I think you guys will enjoy it too. Review please!**

In the town of Jamestown, there have been resent witch attacks in this town. There were people who feared of these resent attacks and the ones who were willing to protect Jamestown. All the people were gathering to watch someone, who was guilty of _witchcraft_, to be hanged. The prisoner was on a buggy standing up. She had her hands tied behind her back.

The prisoner was a girl with long black hair, bright blue eyes, and a pale face. She wore a brown simple gown with no shoes or boots. There was a tear that appeared on her left eye that dribbled down her cheek. The girl was taken to the gallows and came face to face with her executor. He wrapped the hoop around her neck.

"Danielle Fenton is guilty for witchcraft and causing harm to our town!" The executor announced before facing the girl. "Do you have any last words?"

"I have done nothing wrong," Danielle replied. "I shall die, but when Jamestown needs me or the colonies of England, my spirit will return to protect this city. Not all witches are evil and I hope that if you all do not know that, _someone _will. I shall die in my grave until you call for me again."

"Hang her!" The executor announced before the floor was released and Danielle felt the pain of the rope against her neck and the pain in her lungs. While the pain was taking over her, the world turned black.

It is three centuries later after that scene. Now, the scene takes place in Amity Park at the year 2004. Danny was flying in the air doing his ghostly patrol. So far, he had caught three ghosts during the whole day. The day was getting close to supper and Danny decided that his patrol was over. He went to his girlfriend's house and fazed into Sam's room. Sam was on her computer when Danny arrived.

"Hello beautiful," Danny flirted before Sam turned around.

"Hey Danny. Can't wait for the Field Trip tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Oh. Jamestown... _right_. I hope we don't play to see who's _the witch_," Danny said before hearing Sam burst out laughing.

"Danny, you're a ghost, not a witch. There's a difference."

"I know _that_, but I still have the creeps from when we were visiting Salem."

Sam rolled her eyes before telling her boyfriend, "this is Jamestown we're visiting. They didn't have the witch trail problems. They did, however, have witches. I did research. There is actually proof that there were actual witches in Jamestown 300 years ago and check this out, one of them was a recent ancestor of yours, Danielle Fenton."

Danny's eyes were huge. Danny, then started laughing loudly and rolling on the floor.

"Wow, that must make me a warlock," Danny joked.

"Hey, maybe that's where you get your powers from. Maybe the Fenton Family is a family of witches and warlocks," Sam smirked before having her mouth being kissed by Danny.

_"Kiss me again my maiden. You are under my spell," _Danny teased in a hypnotize tone before Sam kissed her boyfriend back.

"I am forever under your spell."

Right when Danny and Sam were making out, Tucker just happened to have come through the door. His eyes turned bug-eyed before the couple stopped kissing. Tucker showed the awkward look before saying what he was going to say.

"Hey Danny," Tucker greeted. "Can you believe we're going to spend the night in Jamestown? I bet there are cute Wiccan chicks there."

"Tucker, the type of witches they talk about in Jamestown weren't _those _kind of witches. Wiccans use the elements, the witches in Jamestown used ecto plasm," Sam explained.

"Gross," Danny gagged.

"But it's true. They were mistaken for Wiccans sometimes and most of them would use their powers to harm humans like the ghosts do here. Those were the ones that flew on broomsticks. Today, those kind of witches don't exist anymore, because they found refuge in the Ghost Zone and most of them turned into ghosts themselves," Sam explained.

"Wow, so much for finding a cute witch chick," Tucker said disappointingly.

"Maybe we can find my ancestor's grave," Danny shrugged.

"That would be neat," Sam smiled.

"I still think the whole idea of a witch using ecto plasm is creepish," Danny said.


	2. A Visit From a Witch

**It looks like you guys are finding interest in this story. The interesting part hasn't come yet, but it will. One more thing, I am aware that Jamestown is not technically the first English colony. The first one was actually Roanoke Island, which was lost in 1587. Just wanted to get that cleared out before I get reviewers telling me about that little information. Review please!**

Mr. Lancer was at the front of the bus that was filled Casper High students. Everyone was blabbering away about their lives and how excited they were to go on the field trip. Mr. Lancer took out the megaphone and put it up to his lips.

"Ok people! Listen up!" Mr. Lancer announced, getting the students' attention. "We are about to go on our way to Jamestown, the first colony of England. We will be learning about how the people lived and what they did to survive. There are many legends and tales about that place."

"I heard there were witches there!" Paulina said.

"Witches huh? Maybe the witch will _put a spell _on us," Danny teased.

"No more jokes, Fenton," Mr. Lancer warned.

"Yes sir," Danny replied while rolling his eyes.

"I assure you there are no witches in Jamestown. Those things don't exist and I'm not talking about the wiccan religion. Now, let's get going," Mr. Lancer assured before the driver drove down the road.

Danny looked out the window the whole time the bus was moving. A smile was appearing on his face and his hand was holding Sam's hand. Pretty soon, the students of Casper High left Amity Park. They were traveling states away to visit Jamestown. The whole trip was making Danny very sleepy. Pretty soon, Danny dozed off to sleep.

Danny found himself in a small town. He saw a sign that read _"Welcome to Jamestown"_ and the people in the village were dressed like the farmers who fought in the American Revolution. The women wore simple gowns and the men wore white shirts and tights. Danny walked in the midst of the town that seemed dark since the sun was setting.

Danny couldn't figure out why he was here in Jamestown back in the 17th century. His mind wondered while he was exploring the town.

_"Danny!" _A voice of a woman called. Danny turned his body in different directions to look for the mistress that called his name. _"Danny!"_

"Who's calling me? _Where _are you calling me?" Danny asked aloud before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

Danny jerked his body around and saw a girl with long black hair, a simple brown gown, bright blue eyes, and full lips. She looked almost like Danny's cousin Dani, except she wasn't. This girl was older and very familiar. The girl put her hand on Danny's face.

"Help me, Danny. Help," the girl whispered.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Danielle Fenton. Help me Danny, please_ help me_."

Danny gasped before the girl's body walked through his body like a ghost fazing through a wall. He gasped and whirled his body to find Danielle standing behind Danny with the girl's back toward the ghost boy while staring at him. He tried to walk toward Danielle, but he couldn't. It was like he was _under a spell_. Danny moved his eyes toward his legs, which were glowing a sparkly pink. His body was glowing pink.

Danielle smirked like she was teasing someone. Danny unfroze and fell right on his hands and knees. He saw Danielle using her magic to lift Danny to his feet.

"What do you need _my _help with?" Danny asked.

"Jamestown will be infested with witches," Danielle explained before turning her head to look behind her. There, witches were fazing out of the grave. Their eyes glowing a baby pink and their hands were glowing a bright pink. "Your ecto signature will bring them to life. When the time comes, I will return to my people and protect Jamestown once again. Will you help me?"

Danny felt so speechless and didn't know what to say. He was lost on a lot of things. He just met a witch who claimed to be a protector of Jamestown. Danielle smiled at her descendant with sparkling teeth that glowed like the sun. Danny furrowed his eyebrows and started talking serious.

"How would you know this?" Danny asked.

"I can see the future. Your ecto signature helps me use my powers. That's why it's easy for me to visit you in your dreams," Danielle explained. "The closer you are to Jamestown, the clearer our contact will be."

"You're saying you can contact me in my dreams?"

"Yes. It takes quite a bit of magic, but since you are a ghost, it helps me a lot. I can also contact you through your mind to make myself visible."

"_Right._ If there is going to be a witch infestation, then how do I stop these witches?" Danny asked. "I might make them more powerful."

"Only if you bleed," Danielle winked. "Your powers are very similar to witch magic. If we work together, we can stop any infestation. I've been watching you. You are the protector of your town just like I am a protector of mine."

"Like ancestor like descendant," Danny said sarcastically before Danielle giggled girlishly.

"Precisely. Will you help me?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Danny," Danielle thanked Danny before hugging him and whispered, _"wake up."_

"Danny, wake up!" Sam shouted at Danny before his eyes popped wide open. It was dark outside, eight-o-clock at night. "We made it to the Hotel."

"Aw man. I had the strangest dream ever," Danny moaned before rubbing his eyes.

Danny walked with Sam. Danny wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders while walking into the hotel building. Everyone had to room with someone. Danny roomed with Tucker and Sam roomed with Valerie. Danny and Tucker were in their room unpacking. While Danny was unpacking, he saw a figure appearing on his bedside. He rubbed his eyes before opening them again. It was Danielle. She smiled before giving out a wink.

Tucker was unpacking and noticed Danny was staring at _nothing _with his eyes popped out of his sockets.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Do you see something that isn't supposed to be here?" Danny asked.

"The human cannot see me. You can, because of your ecto signature. I am too weak," Danielle warned Danny.

"I don't see a thing, Danny," Tucker said with his eyebrows cocked. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I'm seeing my ancestor from the grave," Danny replied with his eyes still widened.

_"Are you okay?"_

"I think I'm hallucinating."

"You are not hallucinating, Danny," Danielle giggled while rolling her eyes. "I can prove it."

All of a sudden, Danny saw a pink glow surrounding Tucker and lifting him up in the air. He started screaming and freaking out. Danny was freaking out too. He turned my face toward Danielle and shouted, "put him down! I know you're real!"

Tucker dropped to the ground and hit his head pretty bad. Danny shot a glare at Danielle with his hands glowing bright green.

"Was that really necessary?" Danny asked with the glare.

"You didn't believe me and my guess is that you've never been under a witch's spell," Danielle smirked while Danny looked at the girl annoyed.

"Actually, I was, _when you froze me stiff_," Danny reminded.

Danielle laughed while Tucker walked toward his friend. He could see that his friend was seeing and talking to an ancestor, who was also a witch.

"Wait, there is _actually _a witch in our room?" Tucker asked.

"I'm afraid so, Tuck," Danny answered.

"I think you already know I'm _Wendy the good little witch_," Danielle said with a side joke.

"Hm, maybe you are related to me," Danny smirked before facing Tucker. "Tucker, Danielle told me in my dream that she needed my help to stop a witch infestation that will be coming soon somehow."

"Who's the one causing it?" Tucker asked.

"She said my ecto plasm is triggering the infestation or bringing the witches back from the grave, _which sounds totally gross_," Danny explained.

"Wow, I guess we'll be having a roomy for now. One question," Tucker said before making a grin. "This Danielle wouldn't happen to be _single_, would she?"

In the next second, Tucker found himself being chased by a pack of wolves while running for his life screaming, "IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!"


	3. Early to Bed Early to Rise

**Next chapter! This is where Danny and his classmates are actually gonna visit Jamestown. I hope you like it. Review please!**

The next day, Danny was woken up with his front body smacked onto the wall of his room before landing on his back. He got up and stretched his back before shooting a glare at Danielle who grinned.

"Time to wake up!" Danielle grinned.

_"Nice wake up call,"_ Danny glared before checking the time. "_What in the world? _It's five in the morning!"

"I know. My parents never let me stay in this late. You're lucky I'm not your mother."

"LATE! YOU CALL THIS _LATE_?" Danny shouted in fury.

"Uh yeah. My parents woke me up four in the morning. Otherwise, the work will never get done," Danielle explained.

"This is the twenty-first century. Here, we wake up at nine at the latest," Danny glared.

"Really? How are they able to get work done?"

"Why did I have to have an ancestor from the seventeenth century? Why couldn't it be the twentieth?"

"Don't be such a grumpy puss. It feels relaxing to wake up bright and early," Danielle grinned in a girly perky voice. Tucker was still sleeping and the witch smirked before Tucker's body glowed pink and his body smacked onto the wall before landing on the floor on his back.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Tucker shouted grumpily.

"Danielle says you're _sleeping in too late_," Danny explained with a deep glare.

"But it's five in the morning!" Tucker complained.

"I know."

"Man and I thought my parents were morning people. At least they don't wake me up this early."

"Not even Jazz wakes up this early and she wakes up before the rest of my family does."

"I'm surprised they're able to get work done," Danielle said before Danny buried his head in his knees. "Time for breakfast. It's a good thing I can still cook."

Danny and Tucker noticed a pink glow surrounding both of them and found themselves in a small house made of logs. They both noticed an old cooking pot above the fireplace. There was something boiling inside the pot. The boys could smell something wonderful and delicious. Their stomachs started rumbling.

"What are you cooking?" Danny asked.

"I'm cooking a little something called Vegetable Chilli, something _someone _taught me," Danielle grinned.

"Who?" Danny asked curiously.

"Dakota," Danielle replied before a tear dribbled from her right cheek.

"Are you okay? Was this Dakota your... loved one?" Danny asked.

"My husband," Danielle admitted.

"You have a husband?" Danny asked in shock

"_Husband? _But isn't Danielle fourteen!" Tucker responded.

"So? Some girls get married at thirteen," Danielle said with cocked eyebrows. "Sometimes the marrage is arranged at birth. It's good that my parents don't believe in that stuff."

"What happened?" Danny asked in curiosity.

"I was tried for being a witch. After my death, Dakota had to raise our child on his own. I had to take my child's powers from him to protect him," Danielle admitted.

"And a mother?" Danny asked me in surprise. _"Wow."_

"What did Danielle say?" Tucker asked.

"She says that she was a mother and when she tried and hanged, Dakota, her husband, had to take care of their child. Danielle had to take away her child's witch powers to protect him from the same sentence," Danny explained.

"Wow," Tucker responded.

"I'm really sorry your life turned crummy," Danny said.

"It's okay. I kept my family safe. Enough to have you," Danielle smiled while her gentle hand under Danny's chine.

Danny smiled before Danielle poured the chilli into the boys' bowls. Danny and Tucker ate their soup. Tucker's face turned green before swallowing his food.

"Is this vegetables?" Tucker asked angrily.

"Danielle did say this was Vegetable Soup," Danny shrugged.

Tucker glared at Danny before he grinned and drank some more of his soup.

"Like my mother always says, _'Just take what cha get and don't throw a fit,'_" Danielle grinned before Danny smiled while rolling his eyes.

"_Take what cha get and don't throw a fit_, Tucker," Danny teased.

"Oh shut up," Tucker glared before Danny stuck his tongue out.

A few hours later, Sam knocked at Tucker's and Danny's door before Danny answered it. He looked really exhausted like it was his first day of school. Sam's eyes were wide open.

"You look tired Danny," Sam said.

"You would be too if you had a witch ancestor woke you up at FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Danny shouted toward Danielle who was watching TV before she rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked before Danny sighed and showed his friend what looked to be like a floating remote. "Danny, this better not be a joke!"

"I'm not doing that, Sam. It's Danielle, my ancestor who is visiting me temporarily. I'm the only person who can see her," Danny explained.

"Don't play with me, Danny. I know you can make objects float above ground," Sam glared.

Danny glared deeper before taking his blanket and throwing it on top of Danielle. Sam gasped when she saw a woman figure under the blanket.

"HEY!" Danielle complained before poking her head from under the blanket. "What the heck was that for?"

"Waking me up at five," Danny replied before Danielle showed a deep smirk and electrocuted her descendant.

"OK! OK! I'LL STOP!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs before landing onto the floor.

"_Never _mess with a witch," Danielle grinned.

"Oh my gosh. There really is a witch here," Sam said in shock.

"Yeah," Danny glared before getting up. "_Ugh!_ Why me?"

"Anyway, we're having breakfast downstairs," Sam informed Danny.

"Yeah, we already had some. Danielle can cook," Danny told Sam before giving her a bowl of soup. "I've saved some for you."

"Mmmm, native vegetable soup. I'm starting to like this Danielle," Sam smiled before eating it on the desk table inside the hotel room.

"Stupid vegetables," Tucker grumbled after exiting from the bathroom.

"I love this new theatre box, you can pick any type of play you want. This is better than the Shakespeare plays in England," Danielle said.

"It's called _television _and the _plays _are called _shows_," Danny corrected.

"Oh right. They didn't have technology back in her day," Tucker realized. "Man, I wonder how she was able to live life."

"I have no problem living life. Tucker's problem is depending life on technology or whatever you call those things he carries around," Danielle smirked before Danny chuckled.

"What'd she say?" Tucker asked.

"Danielle says that your problem is that you depend _way _too much on technology," Danny repeated Danielle's line.

"I DO NOT!" Tucker glared before his PDA started floating up in the air above him where he couldn't reach it. "HEY! _Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme,_" Tucker said trying to jump up and down to grab his PDA and failing.

"I was wrong, _I love Danielle_. She's as bratty as you are," Sam smirked.

"Hey, I don't wake anyone up at five in the morning," Danny defended.

"That's because you stay-in till twelve noon," Sam said.

"Do not!"

"Do too."


	4. Jamestown

**This will be when the whole class of Casper High goes on a tour. I thought I'd start that in the last chapter, but if I didn't have Danielle wake up Danny at five in the morning, the story would be too quick and I would lose the comedy. One thing to bring out, I do not know if there is a Historical National Landmark on Jamestown or if it was destroyed some time ago. Review please!**

The whole class of Casper High took a bus and rode to what used to be the small town of Jamestown. The class stuck together in separate groups at the landmark of Jamestown. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in a group together along with Dash, Paulina, and Star. Danny also had Danielle for company since she was able to appear, thanks to his ecto blood.

"This place was different last time I was here," Danielle muttered. "It brings so many memories."

"I'm sure it does," Danny replied, making sure that nobody heard him.

There was a house around the corner of the road at Jamestown. It was a small house made of logs and stones for the chimney. Danielle stood in front of the house in frozen shock. Danny noticed this and walked toward his ancestor. The rest of his group noticed him going toward a random house and wondered why.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"This was my home," Danielle answered before opening the door and going inside.

"Wow, I didn't know you could make doors fly open," Dash grinned.

_"I didn't," _Danny admitted truthfully. "I'm gonna check this place out. I think it belonged to my ancestor."

Danny entered the house before anybody could stop him. He followed Danielle through the Living Room where the fireplace was and into the bedrooms. There was a bedroom with a huge straw bed. The witch girl sat on the side of the straw bed while sliding her hand on the mattress.

"This was where Dakota and I slept. We had the best romance together," Danielle smiled before walking out of the room and moving into another room. There, in the room, was another straw bed. Tears came out of her eyes. "This was the baby room. My little Tonya grew up and I could never be there to see her."

"I'm so sorry," Danny said before hugging his ancestor.

_"What are you doing?" _Paulina asked weird out

"Nothing," Danny lied before his arm bumped into the logged wall. "_Eh._ Stupid splinter."

A drop of blood crawled out of Danny's cut arm and fell onto the floor. The blood zoomed through the floor and crawled under Danielle's dress. This site freaked Paulina out, especially when she started seeing a figure next to Danny. Paulina gasped before Danny cocked his eyebrows, and then saw a stream of blood flowing out of his arm and flying toward Danielle.

"Crud," Danny said.

In a matter of seconds, Danielle was in full figure to where Paulina could see the witch. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. Danny was more worried about the blood that was spewing out of his arm and flying out the glassless window. He knew where the blood was going. He gasped.

"This is not good," Danny muttered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Danielle agreed.

"Have they..."

"Yes, the witches of Jamestown are returning."

Meanwhile, in another group, Jazz was checking out some of the areas of Jamestown. She was with Mr. Lancer who was looking after the group. All of a sudden, there was green streams of ecto blood flying in the air and the teacher dropped his pen. Jazz, on the other hand, gasped in pure horror.

"_Goosebumps! _What is that?" Mr. Lancer asked in a freaking out manner.

"I wish I knew," Jazz replied before noticing the green ecto blood coming toward her. She screamed loudly before the green goo surrounded her and her eyes glowed a baby pink. Mr. Lancer and the other kids in the group watched in horror as Jazz was floating up in midair and a glowing pink surrounded her, and then faded. Jazz opened her eyes and the color of her eyes changed back to her normal turquoise. "That. Was. _Weird._"

"What was _that_?" One girl asked.

"I... _I don't know_," Jazz answered before feeling some unnatural force. She saw an invisible mist at different parts of Jamestown, mostly near the graveyards. There was also mist toward a little house, but she could see _a glow_. There was something that Jazz felt in that house that was different than the mist she saw. "This is weird."

_"What?"_ Mr. Lancer asked.

"I see something," Jazz replied before running toward the unnatural glow.

The glow was coming closer toward the teenage girl. Jazz kept running and before she knew it, she was flying, _literally_. She didn't even notice this until she got to the house and saw her brother with a young girl to his left and a faint-hearted Paulina in front of Danny. His eyes popped out of his sockets.

"Jazz, are you flying?" Danny asked in shock.

"I... oh my gosh,_ I am!_" Jazz cried.

"You must be my other descendant. Danny would have what you have, except he is filled with ecto goo and it is impossible for witches and ghosts to mix. You are a witch," Danielle smiled.

"_Wait_, Jazz is a witch?" Danny asked in surprise.

"She always was. I took my powers from my darling, but she still had the witch blood in her veins. Tonya just didn't have any ecto plasm inside her. When you bled, the blood changed to ecto goo and sank within the dead witches, bringing them to life."

"But my sister's not dead."

"No, but she still has the blood of a witch. She can fuel her powers with your blood."

"But this never happened before."

"That's because there was no witch curse. There is here, Salem, Plymouth, and even in New York City."

"How was there a curse here?"

"I promised to return when Jamestown was in danger. When you came to Jamestown, that put the town in danger since your ecto signature would fuel up the other witches."

_"You have got to be kidding me!"_

"Excuse me, but who the heck are you and how am _I _a witch?" Jazz asked.

"I am Danielle Fenton, your ancestor from the day of Jamestown. I'm also the Witch of Jamestown," Danielle introduced.

"That's impossible, if Fenton's your maiden name, then..." Jazz declared before Danielle interrupted.

"I'm married. Fenton is not my maiden name."

"Oh right. I keep forgetting that women married very young back in Early America."

"You had a daughter, Fenton would be her maiden name too," Danny pointed out.

"She probably married her cousin whose last name was Fenton," Jazz guessed.

_"Ew,"_ Danny gagged.

"The witches are back from the dead, which puts Jamestown in trouble. With your powers, you can help me save this town," Danielle said.

"I'd be glad to help... if you help me get back on solid ground."

"Just let some energy go."

Jazz took a deep breath and her feet were touching the ground again. Danny smiled, and then noticed Paulina was still in her frozen shock mode.

"What should we do about Paulina?" Danny asked.

"Do not worry, I did that. She will be frozen like that until we leave, so she will forget what she saw," Danielle reassured.

"Cool. Let's get out of this town before everyone else starts freaking out," Danny decided before the trio left and Paulina unfroze.

"Oh my, what happened?" Paulina asked herself.


	5. Preparation

**Seeing Danny fight a witch will be interesting. I wasn't sure if I should make Jazz a witch or not, but then I thought that it would make the story more interesting. Review please!**

Danny and the rest of the gang exited from the small logged house before running into Mr. Lancer, who was in shock by this time. The first person he noticed, besides Jazz, was Danielle. She looked exactly like the _Witch of Jamestown _Mr. Lancer had read about in the library. He was speechless and in shock.

"Mr. Lancer, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"The witches have returned," Danielle replied. "Speaking of... well _witch_."

"Alive at last," a woman behind the teacher smirked. She looked like a dark, dressed, goth woman with baby pink eyes, blond hair, and dark lips. "And it seems I have company."

Danielle walked in front of everyone with her hands glowing a bright green. Her eyes had turned pink.

"Don't you dare harm these people," Danielle warned.

"If it isn't my greatest foe. You always have been an annoyance. This fight will be _interesting_," the witch woman smirked before shooting a red energy ball toward her foe.

Danielle created a shield around her to block the energy ball attack. She, then jumped in the air and attacked with an invisible force. The witch screamed on the top of her lungs before fading away. Danielle landed slowly on solid ground before showing a deep smirk.

"Wow," Tucker said in shock. "_That _was amazing right there."

"Do you have a plan to stop these witches?" Danny asked.

"Not yet. I can handle against one witch, but not twenty of them. That's another reason why I need you and your sister's help. If we work together, we can stop those witches, but you have to learn to fight witches without making them more powerful," Danielle explained.

"So, you're going to train me?"

"Precisely."

"Excuse me, but did you say _witches_? There are witches here?" Mr. Lancer asked fearfully.

"There are. My descendant is a ghost with ecto plasm as blood. When he had a cut on his arm and it bled, the blood turned to ecto plasm and brought the witches to life," Danielle explained.

"Is Mr. Lancer going to be involved?" Danny asked.

"He will have to protect your other friends, Danny. Mr. Lancer must know that Jamestown is in grave danger," Danielle replied.

"You bet right I will protect my students. No witch is going to bewitch any of them," Mr. Lancer promised.

"A great teacher with wise words," Danielle complimented before Mr. Lancer smiled.

"Why thank you, Miss."

"It is a pleasure."

"What's going to happen with the other students?" Danny asked.

"Mr. Lancer, will you gather all the students and keep them safe? The rest of us will prepare for a nasty battle," Danielle asked politely.

"I will be happy to, Madam," Mr. Lancer replied.

"Thank you," Danielle thanked the teacher before signaling the gang to follow her.

After the gang left, Mr. Lancer smiled and said, "I wish I had students like her."

Danielle and Jazz helped Tucker fly in the air while Danny was holding Sam bridal style and flew. They all flew passed the Jamestown Landmark and toward a forest area. It was inside a park, but non of the kids cared as long as the witches never found them. Danielle walked toward the lake inside the park.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked.

"This is perfect for a training area. Witches don't fight near water," Danielle explained.

"Why?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Their senses are not as focused around water. The more dry a place is, the more clearly the witch senses are," Danielle replied.

"Anyway, how am I going to fight a bunch of witches _without _making them stronger?" Danny asked.

"By using your ecto plasm against them. Witch magic is very similar to ghost powers. Just use ecto energy," Danielle told Danny.

Danielle shot a green blast at Danny before he put up a shield to block the attack. He shot an ecto blast before Danielle stuck her hand out and the blast went inside her. Danny's eyes widened before being shot by his own blast.

"You have to use your ecto energy, not your ghost ray. That is made of pure ecto plasm."

"You said to use my _ecto plasm _against the witches."

"Yes, but not like _that_. The ecto energy must be burned. Yours wasn't."

_"Oh."_

Danny charged up his ecto blast, but this one turned more yellow before blasting it toward Danielle. She put up a shield to black it, but the blast almost cracked the shield. Danny showed a smirk before the shield was put down.

"Nice work," Danielle complimented.

"What about us?" Sam asked. "How are we supposed to fight a bunch of witches when we have no powers or magic?"

"You and Tucker have fought ghosts and you want to know how to fight witches? You two have more capability then you know," Danielle winked.

"What do you want us to do, use our ghost hunting weapons?" Tucker asked before Danielle gave a smile. "_Oh_... right."

"Ghost weapons work against witches?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Yes. They are made with Blood Rose planets. Those are not harmful against us, but they weaken us. They harm ghosts, because they are made of ecto plasm. The Blood Rose burns ecto plasm like fire toward wood," Danielle replied.

"Wow. That's why John-O-Nightingale used that stuff," Tucker realized.

"My father was very wise and excepted me for who I was. He loved me dearly and I will never forget him," Danielle smiled happily.

"He knew you were a witch?" Danny asked in shock.

"I was scared when I first got my powers. My father saw terror in my eyes and thought that if he could teach me to use my powers for good, then I could protect Salem. When Dakota perposed to me, I left to Jamestown and made a promise that I will forever protect Jamestown when he needs me."

"Just like my parents are helping me with my ghost powers to teach me how to use them to hunt other ghosts and protect the citizens of Amity Park."

"Your parents are ghost hunters, I'm guessing. They will never teach another ghost to do what they are teaching you to do. They love you more than life. When I had Tonya, I realized why my father trained me instead of turning me in as a witch. He loved me and pictured me as this amazing, beautiful woman despite the fact I was different. My father saw greatness in me."

"That's powerful."

"It is."

"I wonder what it will be like when I have kids."

"Well, you won't have to worry about being burned to the stake," Sam joked before everyone started laughing loudly.


	6. Twenty More to go

**The only thing missing is Jazz learning her new witch powers. I will get to that since she does need to learn how to use them. Review please!**

Since Danny had learned what powers to use against witches, it was time for Jazz to learn how to use her new powers. At the lake, Jazz was surfing on the water with no surfboard. By the time she had landed her feet on land, the water was floating in the air with pink glow surrounding it. The wave of water surrounded her while her eyes glowed pink.

While Jazz was practicing her magic, the others were watching. Danielle was impressed on how much Jazz was improving. It was then, that she sprayed the water on Danny and he quickly put up a shield to prevent wetness. He used his ice powers to freeze Jazz before kicking her into the lake. Danny folded his arms and showed a victory smile.

"Impressive," Danielle complimented.

"Except me," Jazz complained.

"At least you know how to defend yourself against any witch attack. Danny's attack is nothing like the attack of magic."

_"That makes me feel a lot better."_

"Common Jazz. You're a witch. That's actually pretty cool," Danny complimented.

"I feel something _troubling_," Jazz said.

"It's the witches. I feel it too. We must go our way," Danielle told everyone.

"Now?" Tucker asked.

"Well, Jamestown is in trouble," Sam pointed out.

"She is right. We must save the town right away," Danielle agreed.

Jazz and Danielle took Tucker while Danny carried Sam so the gang would fly over to where the witches were. Danny looked around, aware that his ghost sense would not go off this time. He, then felt something stinging.

"AH!" Danny cried before falling toward the ground.

"Danny!" Sam cried as she fell along with her boyfriend.

Danny and Sam found themselves floating in a glowing pink ball. They saw five witches. They all were smiling deviously. Danny knew they were in big trouble.

"Looks like we caught our first one," the oldest witch grinned wickedly.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"My name is Sandra, these are my siblings: Rachel, Sally, Tony, and Ralph," Sandra introduced.

"Wait, you call _men _witches too?" Danny asked in a shocking manner.

"Duh! You think women are the only people with power?"

"Well... I just thought men were called _warlocks_."

"You watch too much Shakespeare."

"You mean movies?"

"What are _movies_?" Tony asked.

"I think they're those theatre places," Sally replied.

"Man, you guys need four centuries of catching up to do," Danny said.

"SILENCE!" Sandra shouted. "Let us feed of off this ghost boy. His ecto blood brings a wonderful taste to my tongue."

"_Uh..._ EW!" Danny snickered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Sam agreed.

"You shall not do such a thing!" Danielle shouted from a distance before a giant green energy ball attacked all five witches and the pink ball disappeared, dropping Danny and Sam to the ground.

"Thanks," Danny thanked.

"No problem," Danielle said before her hands glowed pink.

"I hope I'm doing this right," Jazz said to herself before a gust of wind blew toward the five witches and smacked them against the trees. "Wow."

"_Wow _is right," Tucker agreed.

"You shall pay for your treachery," Sandra snarled.

_"I have a better idea, how about you just give up?" _Danny smiled sarcastically.

"Never," Ralph glared before Danny shot a burned ecto blast at Ralph and and Sally.

Jazz created a time portal to suck the witches back wherever time they came from. Danielle smiled at Jazz. Danny, then saw over twenty witches flying in the sky. The gang gasped at this sight.

"You're gonna need a bigger portal," Danny said.

"How are we going to fight all those witches?" Jazz asked.

"We have to work together. I know we can do this," Danielle smirked.

"What we need is a way to get rid of the witches. What did you usually do with the witches you fought, Danielle?" Danny asked.

"I would send them to the Underworld."

"Wait, there really is an Underworld?" Sam asked shockingly.

"Yes. At least that's what it _used _to be called. Now it's called the Ghost Zone," Danielle explained.

"There's no way I can put those things in a thermos," Danny said.

"No, but if Jazz can make portals, she can make one that will lead to the Underworld," Danielle told her decendant.

"Or in our case, _the Ghost Zone_," Jazz finished with a smirk up her lips.

"Correct."

"I hope we can get these twenty witches into the Ghost Zone," Danny hoped before being blasted by a green ray that was attacked by a witch with red hair.

"Hands off the little brother!" Jazz yelled before making a portal that sent the red haired witch into the Ghost Zone. "six down, _over twenty more to go._"

"What can _we _do?" Tucker asked.

"We're gonna have to attract the witches," Danielle said.

"What attracts witches?" Sam asked.

"So far, I'm the more attractive one, _literally_," Danny complained before everyone stared at him. _"Me and my big fat mouth."_

Danny shot a ghost ray in the sky, which did attract tons of witches. He shot an annoyance glare, _"I hate Danielle."_

The witches started coming after Danny before he put up a shield. The witches started trying to break in like the zombies in Dawn of the Dead. He used the strength he had to make sure the witches didn't break through the shield.

"Are you guys done yet?" Danny asked.

"We're still getting ready!" Danielle answered.

"Hurry, because this thing will burst any minute now!" Danny warned before his shield broke and the witches were thirsty for his ecto blood. _"I hate this. I hate this a lot."_


	7. Trap

**Lol Poor Danny. Let's hope he can make it out of this one alive. Well... still half alive, but you get the idea. Review please!**

The witches were flying toward Danny when a green orb glow surrounded him and blasted the witches away from him. Jazz and Danielle made a pink portal appear, which sucked the witches inside it. Danny appeared to be tired and in a grumpy mood. He had to get a bunch of witches away from him so they wouldn't become more powerful. _That _would be a problem.

"At least we got most of them out," Jazz grinned.

"Yep. I also was _this close _to being killed," I glared.

"I hope there aren't any students from your school still at the Jamestown Landmark," Danielle said. "Alot of them witches are at the Landmark."

"Oh crud," Danny said.

"We need to get to the Jamestown Landmark," Jazz decided before flying in the air.

Everyone flew together to the Jamestown Landmark. The place was quiet, _too quiet_. There was nobody around and the gang were getting themselves ready for a big fight.

"Why do I get the feeling this is a trap?" Jazz asked before pink glowing nets captured everyone.

"AHHHHH!" Danny cried. The net was making him sting.

"Hey. Looks like we found some ecto plasm. Interesting," a voice said from a curtain distance.

Everyone blacked out. The witches took Danny, Jazz, Sam, Danielle, and Tucker to a place in the little town that was once Jamestown. Sam and Tucker were locked in one of the houses while the rest were tied up to a tree. Danny finally woke up and found himself tied to a tree. He tried to get out, but the chains were ghost proof. The witches were pretty cunning.

"Your ecto blood will make us more powerful than ever before," a black haired witch proclaimed.

"You're crazy," Danny glared. "What are you going to do with Jazz and Danielle."

"Suck their powers, of coarse. We can't have some... _mettlers _in the way."

"Then you'll have to fight me first."

Danny used his ice powers to freeze the chains and break out. He shot some burn ecto blasts at the witches before they scattered. The black haired witch shot some lightning at Danny before he dodged it and punched her away from the Landmark. Both Danny and the black haired witch were flying and shooting blasts at each other.

Meanwhile, Danielle and Jazz finally woke up and noticed the witches that scattered. A fireball was coming toward them.

"Duck!" Jazz cried before the girls ducked their heads.

There were three witches. Two girls and one boy. Danielle used her magic to break the chains and attack the trio witches. The three witches started shooting more fireballs at the girls and chased them. Jazz and Danielle were surfing on the water near the little Jamestown Landmark.

"What should we do?" Jazz asked.

"We can use the water," Danielle replied.

The girls used the waves of water to crash against the witch trio. They burst out of the water and started kicking the girls into the water before a fountain of it splashed onto their faces. Jazz and Danielle gave smirks while getting ready for their next move.

Meanwhile, Sam woke up and found herself inside a dark room. She couldn't see her hand right in front of her. She crawled around to feel for a door or something and accidentally kicked Tucker.

_"Ow!"_ Tucker complained. "Say, where are we?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out," Sam replied. "Look around and find a door or something."

"I found a chimney, will that work?"

"That will have to do."

Sam felt her way on the ground and followed Tucker's voice. With the room being pitch black, it was hard to find anything unless the person felt their way through or was blind. Sam happened to have found Tucker.

"Is that you right here?" Sam asked.

_"That's my butt,"_ Tucker said before Sam moved her hand and tried to find the chimney. "_Ow!_ Hey watch it! You stepped on my hand."

"Suck it up!"

Sam finally found the chimney and started crawling inside, and then climbed up. She had to use her athletic abilities to climb up the chimney. When Tucker felt ash on his forehead, that told him that Sam was climbing up. Tucker backed away, so he would be out of the way. As Sam was climbing on the chimney, it dawned on her that the chimney shouldn't be dark unless it was covered up. Sam felt something on the top of the chimney. Some kind of metal.

"There's something covering the chimney!" Sam told Tucker.

"Great, just great," Tucker complained. "Now I'll never get to live long enough to date a cheerleader."

"Tucker,_ you never will_."

"Maybe there's something that will remove whatever is covering the chimney," Tucker thought. "There are chimneys that have those latches."

"There's no latch. I think those witches covered this place up, so we wouldn't escape."

"Great. So, we're stuck here?"

"Pretty much."

_"Dang!"_

Sam slid down the chimney and crawled some more around the place. There had to be a door or some escape route. It was a log house, where could an escape route be? Sam finally found the door, but it was locked. She also knew that if the place was made of wood, then metal _or rock _could break it.

"Tucker, I need something metal," Sam told Tucker.

_"Why?"_ Tucker asked.

"So we can get our butts out."

"Right, but what is metal going to do?"

"It's going to break through the wood."

"_Oh_... I knew that."

Tucker searched around and found a pot under the chimney and a place to put the logs at. He took them both and gave them to Sam. Tucker also found a metal pole that had a sharp end. He gave it to Sam and she smirked. She crammed the sharp end part of the pole through the crack of the door and started breaking it open. She used the log holder to put more force. The door started cracking.

"It's working, Tucker!" Sam cried.

"Good. Maybe I can finally have light on this subject. At least you got to be Santa Clause for a few seconds," Tucker grinned with a side joke.

_"Ha ha,"_ Sam laughed sarcastically before breaking the door down.


	8. Bigger Threat

**One of the reasons I'm separating the team is to make this story longer. I think it's a brilliant idea and it makes the story interesting. It also occurred to me that the amount of words I put into my chapter also includes the words on my author's note. Review please!**

The black haired witch started shooting lighting from her hands. Danny continually was dodging the lightning bolts while trying to think of a plan. He started fazing through the ground as the witch floated in the air with lightning in her hands. Her eyes were glowing a bright pink while electricity circled her hand.

"Where are you, you coward?" The witch asked while still floating in the air. "You can't hide from me. I can taste your ecto flesh."

"Did I ever mention how gross that sounds?" Danny glared from behind the witch before shooting ice cycles at her.

"Ahhhh!" The witch screamed before she let out her hand and a pink ray came from her hand and engulfed Danny. He could feel himself drifting away like he was dying. "Hmm, your ecto plasm, it's... so... _powerful_."

Danny couldn't fight back. His powers were weakening and his ecto plasm was drifting away. He clutched onto the grass as he fell on his hands and knees. Danny fought as strongly as he could, but it was no use. The witch had him. Danny could not fight back.

Suddenly, Danny felt a power within him, a power he never knew he _had_. The ghost boy stood up while the pink ray was engulfing him. The witch gasped as she saw those green eyes turn a glowing pink. Danny was sucking his own ecto plasm energy. He was becoming _more powerful_.

"No... that's _impossible_. You're a ghost! Ghosts are not witches!" The black haired witch cried.

"You made that mistake in taking away my ghost powers. When that happened, I gained my ancestor's witch powers and became a witch," Danny explained as his own body glowed a dark hot pink. "And thanks to my ecto energy I'M THE MOST POWERFUL WITCH IN THE WORLD!"

The black haired witch could not compete with Danny. All of the witch's power disappeared and she turned into dust. Danny floated back down, still glowing a dark pink. His smirk widened as he floated in the air again with energy gaining inside himself. Danny was able to notice that his sister and Danielle were in trouble.

The three witches were still throwing fireballs at the two girls. Jazz and Danielle used waves of water, but before that was possible, they saw a pink ray engulf the trio. The three witches disintegrated into dust. The girls turned to see where the attack came from. It was from Danny, who's eyes were _hot pink _instead of a baby pink like most witches.

"_Interesting._ I never thought this up," Danielle responded.

"When a witch tried to take my ecto plasm, she made a huge mistake. Now that I have inherited your powers, I am the most powerful witch on earth," Danny smiled proudly.

The three teenagers heard a cracking sound from one of the houses on the Jamestown Landmark. Sam burst out of the door with Tucker following. The kids gasped when they saw Danny who had a dark pink glow surrounding him and hot pink eyes.

"Ok, and I thought the green eyes were creepy. Dude, you need sunglasses," Tucker suggested.

"Thanks for the compliment, Tucker," Danny thanked sarcastically.

"Indeed, witch powers are special to have, but it cannot lay in the hands of a ghost," Danielle told her decendant. "Your powers are too great. You could destroy this entire world in a blink of an eye without even knowing it."

_"Whoa,"_ Danny said in amazement.

"More than the witches that have come out of their graves, you are the worst threat to this town and this entire world."

"I had no idea. It wasn't even my idea to have these powers."

"I know it wasn't your fault. You must use the last of your powers to rid the curse here and have the rest of the witches live in peace. I must tell you this: _Never go to any of the witch territories or your powers will return and I will have to rid of them._ Never let your descendant go either. They will be more of a danger than you."

"I will do that, Danielle."

Danny took a deep breath and used his powers to destroy the witch curse. The witches in Jamestown were now resting in peace and the ones that still existed were using their powers however they pleased. This meant that Jazz still had her witch powers, despite the fact the witch curse was gone. Everything was _mostly _back to normal.

Mr. Lancer had the students in their hotel rooms. When the four teenagers returned, he smiled at them.

"My guess is that all the witches are gone?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"They are," Danny assured. "Mr. Lancer, I never knew witches could exist, but for the students' safety, you cannot take me or my future descendants to any witch cursed town. That includes Salem. More than the other witches, I'm a bigger danger to the world. If I go to a cursed town, I will have powers that can destroy a planet at the blink of an eye. My powers will pass down to my kids and so forth."

"I will make sure _that _doesn't happen again, Mr. Fenton. Thank you for telling me this. I hope your ancestor rests in peace."

"I think she will now."

"You know, this whole witch thing has made me tired. I think I'm gonna hit the hay," Tucker yawned before going to the elevator.

"I think I'll go to my room too. I've had enough of this adventure for one day," Jazz claimed before she joined Tucker inside the elevator.

"You know. I heard they have an arcade here. How 'bout we go check it out?" Danny asked with his cunning grin.

"Why not?" Sam shrugged before the two lovebirds raced to the arcade.

"No running... _oh forget it_," Mr. Lancer said. "They listen to a dead witch four centuries old, but they don't listen to me."


	9. Epilogue: Witches Amongst Amity Park

**This will be the epilogue since it is after the ending. If you guys paid attention, you'd know that I haven't put complete up yet. I hope you enjoyed this story. Review please!**

Danny returned home after his _wacky _Field Trip. It was too bad his parents missed _all the fun_. They would probably never know how powerful their son _really was_ on the inside. Danny was on his way upstairs while his father was playing with action figures of himself and a random ghost. Jack noticed his son's return from the Field Trip and showed a wide grin.

"Hey son! How was your Field Trip?" Jack asked.

_"Boring,"_ Danny lied while shrugging his shoulders. He went up to his room and looked in the mirror.

Danny decided to keep the whole witch thing between him, Jazz, his friends, and Mr. Lancer. They were never to mention the incident in Jamestown to anybody. Danny was a bigger danger if he was ever to come across Witch Territory. Nobody needed to know that. It wasn't like Danny was a criminal or anything.

The ghost, _witch _boy stared into the mirror and looked at himself. He smiled and let out a sigh before lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Jack was still playing with his action figures, even when Jazz returned home. All of a sudden, a pink mist crawled under the couch Jack was sitting on and it floated up in the air. Maddie came back upstairs and gasped at the sight. Jack looked up at his wife as she gasped at the sight of baby pink eyes that glowed in her husband's eyes.

"Are you okay, Maddie? You look like you've seen a witch," Jack said before his wife fainted. _"Was it something I said?"_

The pink mist disappeared from Jack and crawled up the stairs into Danny's room. The pink mist circled around Danny before he opened his eyes which showed a very dark, hot pink and a smirk that crawled up his face.


End file.
